altimelow777 CatJade oneshot
by happybrigade
Summary: Check out Alltimelow777's Cat/Jade challenge. A series of one shots featuring Cat and Jade based off one word.
1. Ipod

" Turn it down Cat." I was laying on the bed running my hands through my brown hair that I recently got pink and blond highlights in. " What you don't like the Jonas Brothers?" Cat or Catrina's , which I think is a much better name, her voice is so innocent and peppy I don't know how she does it. " No, Do you have any All Time Low?" I say rummaging through the girl with magenta hairs' iPod. " Who's that?" Cat looks up at me momentarily stopping her sporadic dance moves. " Never mind. I'll get mine."I mutter. "Okay."

Catrina watches Jade leave wondering if anything is wrong but she decides to shrug it off. Jade will talk when she's ready.

I walk lost in thoughts. How can that girl have no All Time Low? How is she so beautiful? I don't know but I have fallen hard and she probably can't see it. I want to tell her that everytime she tells me about Robbie pulling moves on her I burn with jealousy. That when she holds my hand my heart flips and I have to smile. She is different with her magenta hair and tendacy to be ditzy. Everyone thinks shes stupid but I know that isn't true Cat may not have common sense but crack open a physics book, she will read it cover to cover. That's not all she also gets people. Not everyone knows when to talk and when to listen or what to say. When I reach my car I realize that I am crying. I sit in my car because as many times that I've let Catrina see me cry I can't explain why this time.

Meanwhile Cat is wondering why Jade is taking so long and decides to go check on her. When she sees Jade crying in the car she runs to the door but all she does is sit on the passenger side waiting for Jade to explain.

Catrina puts her hand over mine and I lay my head on her shoulder. "What's wrong Jade? Tell me." I am very nervous but I decide that Cat is the kind of friend who will stand by you no matter what. " I have a confession Cat. I think... I think I'm in love." Cat just looks on me without pressing me to finish. " With you." Cat doesn't let go of Jades hand she just smiles this big cheesy grin. " I knew that silly. I feel the same way."

**_Later In Cat's Bedroom_**

I decided to leave my ipod so Inseperable by the Jonas Brothers was playing in the background. There are still things that she needed to discuss with Catrina. " Soo.." Wow great way to start but I don't have to finish. " So I think we should take it slow" The ipod continues playing and my world is spinning.


	2. Umbrella

It started out scorching hot today just like any other summer day. I was taking the bus to my friend Beck's house to go to the beach. I hate the bus because I feel like all these strangers are staring at me. Especially the creep two seats over with curly hair and round nerd glasses. He looked like this kid Robbie that goes to my school except nerdier with blonde hair and no talking puppet. Usually this half hour trip wouldn't be so long because my bestfriend Catrina would be with me. Not today she was staying home to babysit her little brat of a cousin. Who would leave Cat to babysit must not be thinking clearly she acts like a kid herself. Although there are times where you can't mistake she isn't a kid. Like when she kisses me her hands grazing under my shirt. Snap out of it Jade or you'll miss Beck's house. I look out the window realizing we are coming up on my stop, I pull the signal rope or whatever it's called. Ding. When the doors open I jump out with my backpack hanging on one shoulder and start the more than familiar walk to Beck's house.

We, Beck and I, are only playing video games for a few hours when I hear the sound of rain thudding the roof of his trailer home. " Are you kidding me?" Beck just looks at me puzzled. "It's raining and I have to walk home. Do you have an umbrella somewhere in this mess?" I start tossing clothes around when Beck yells. "No I don't! Now stop throwing my clothes around please. I'll walk you to the bus stop you better get home as soon as possible.

So now I am on a bus again watching Beck walk home with damp hair and his hand is his jean pockets. I have to admit that boy is cute but not the same way Cat is with her magenta hair. Speaking of Cat I should probably call her she lives across the street from the bus stop and a few houses from me maybe she has an umbrella.

The bus pulls to the bench, I slowly step out not wanting to be in the rain because my make up is already running. I get out rushing to the closest cover which is an apartment balcony no more than four feet away. I wait there hoping the rain will die down but it doesn't.

I put my head into my lap wishing I had a jacket. I keep glancing up at Cat's house across the street but since I don't want to bother her I just stay where I am. You may be thinking why not go home? Well I can't deal with my mom right now if she is drinking as usual for a saturday evening. I slowly begin to drift into a half asleep state when I'm pulled out by a high pitched voice. " Jade wake up. It's me Cat." I look up and it is indeed Catrina with her magenta hair and stunning brown eyes. She pushes a jacket towards me and I shake my head because she is only wearing a tank top. " Take the jacket Jade and get under the umbrella so we can go home." I get up and she grabs my hand with her free one while we cross the street. Outside her door I can't help watching as she bites her lip because she locked the key inside. I probably should remind her of the spare in the mailbox but first I steal a quick kiss. My day just begun under the umbrella being cared for by Catrina Valentine with that stolen kiss in the rain.


	3. Computer

Hollywood Arts is not your typical high school but it was a good school. Where your teacher comes to class through the window, your best friend has magenta hair, and the computer room was also the meeting room of the schools Unicorn club. Which no other than Cat Valentine a.k.a my best/girl friend was the head of. I wasn't in the club but I would go with her to meetings or pick her up after class depending if Beck invites me to his house or not. Usually not. Right now I watch as she explains to the club of eight people, including her, why unicorn conservation is important. Most of them don't care and are hear just to watch my girlfriend because its the only time I wouldn't beat them up for it. It makes her happy though so I allow it to happen. I on the other hand sit at the computer playing pinball wondering if I could stand seeing Catrina unhappy.. the answer is no. I don't believe anyone could deal with it she's just to nice.

When the meeting ends we stay in the computer room after everyone leaves just because I am too lazy to get up. She is on my lap chatting with Tori on the , I don't like Tori mostly because she was crushing on Cat when she first came to the school. I ended that real fast but they were still friends. "Why do you talk to her?" I say with venom that is normally reserved for everyone but Cat. She looks at me " She's really nice and why are you getting mad?" The innocence of her voice makes me feel guilty for being jealous. " I'm Sorry. Forgive me?" Cat turns away from the computer to smile at me and leans down to give me a little peck on the lips. " Forgiven! Now stop being so jealous I love you, only you. Tori's my friend only my friend." That's the way it should be because I, Jade don't give a damn about anyone, is forever Catrina's.


	4. Love

" Do you believe in love Jade?" I ask my best friend with the cute little pink stripe in her hair. " No it's a concept used to fool naive people." She is always so depressing, not that it effects me . I just wish she wouldn't keep her guard up most of the time. I like the Jade who holds my hand when kids call me stupid whispering in my ear that they don't know what they're talking about. I like the Jade who plays call of duty while tears run down her face freely because her mom kicked her out. When her mom did kick her out she always came to my place which I thought was odd. I loved that she didn't care when I went off topic or got into a deep explanation of the rights of lawn gnomes. I think she actually enjoys it but I've been waiting for one thing. If Jade said the three little words my world would turn upside down. I've told her a dozen times how much she means to me. That I love her but every time she just smiles to herself and changes the topic. " Are you afraid Jade?" I ask running my hand through her hair. "Of?" She raises her eyebrow completely unfocused on the zombies shooting her. " Loving me?" It's silent so I just get up to go turn on some music. I don't remember the name of the song but I'm pretty sure it is by some girl name Gaga. " Who names their kid Gaga?" I ask Jade who has been staring at me this whole time. " It isn't her real name Cat, now can you sit down all this movement is distracting me." I ignore Jade she is in one of her sucky moods, that's what Beck called them. I twirl and spin while singing a completely different song that is just coming to my head about sheep. " Catrina!" I stop to look in the direction of my stairs. It's my brother Jason, he does not like me very much. " Stop singing that song I don't know where mom and dad went wrong with you." I stare at him completely confused what does that mean but he doesn't hesitate to answer for me. " You're so stupid." He says as he walks up the stairs. I hate when people say that it isn't true. I wonder if everyone thinks sheep are stupid but they really are like geniuses. That is when Jade pulls me out of my thoughts. " Cat come here" She pats the seat next to her and I sit resting my head on her shoulder as she kisses my neck. " I don't think you're stupid. Jason is just an idiot. As for your earlier question I am afraid that I will lose the best thing in my life. Which is you. I don't wanna admit I am in love with you but it's true. I love you, you're the reason  
I believe and the reason I'm afraid."


	5. Potato

"Dum de dah dooh lah." I always sing while cooking which is exactly what I'm doing right now. Oh and I'm looking up rainbows on my iPad. See it is Friday night, every Friday night Jadecomes over to watch movies. My mom won't be home till later tonight so I have taken over cooking duty. I am attempting to make baked potatoes with chicken noodle soup. It wasn't hard until my mom said I should put it in the microwave for three to four minutes. Well that's no help it could burn if I put it in too long or not cook if I don't put it in long enough. I don't want Jade to be hungry because I can't cook potatoes so I left them on the counter to glance at the clock. Oh no it's seven Jadeis supposed to be here I wasted too much time remembering the colors of the rainbow. It was too late, now Jadewon'teat. Ding Dong. I run to the door opening it to be pulled into a hug by my girlfriend. " Hi!" I say probably more cheery than I usually am imagine that. " Hello. I brought some not too scary movies." I hate horror movies but they give me even more of an excuse to bury my head in Jade's neck and she loves them. I lean in to give her a quick kiss and grab her hand leading her to the kitchen. " So my mom left and I tried cooking but I don't know how long the potatoes go in the microwave." Jadelaughs not her usual laugh that sounds more like grunting a lighter laugh. " I'll help. First we have to wash them." Wash potato's that is so strange I didn't know food took baths to. " Okay. Um I think Jason is home so I should ask him if he's hungry." Jason is my older brother he was in the marines for four years then he moved back in with my mom to take care of me. I love Jason because he has always been there for me like a best friend that comes with the family. Jade nods. " What about Kristy?" Kristy, although my older sister, is nothing like Jason she is stuck-up, mean, and she thinks I'm a waste of space. My dad picks her up every weekend but I haven't seen him in two years. Kristy says the reason he left mom is because of me. Even if I hate to believe her I know it's true. " She isn't home. My dad picked her up early." Jadesnakes her arms around my waist to kiss my neck. " Oh." Jadeknows about everything with my dad and how it makes me feel. I must be really crazy for my dad to abandon me. When I told Jadethisshe argued that he was just a low life idiot, that's not true my dad is a lawyer. He's smart. " We have to cook." I mutter and Jadecontinues washing the potato's. I yell for Jason because I am too busy to run upstairs. He yells back and rushes down the stairs. " Are you okay?" Realization dawns on his face. "Oh hi Jade. I thought something was wrong. Your cooking boy I am hungry." That answers my question. According to Tori my brother is a "regulation" hottie with his blackhairthat is always in a short spiky mess. Even Jade thinks my brothers hot which doesn't bother me because in a way she thinks he is like me personality wise. " Okie. I'll make an extra potato. Are you watching movies with us?" He laughs and picks up an apple. " Thanks and watch Jadehave her hands all over you. No I'd rather pass but I will be home." I look at Jade and we are both blushing profusely.

" What are we watching?" I say while putting the leftovers of dinner in the fridge. Jade is in the living room putting the dvd in. The first story of my house is very open besides the bathroom all rooms are open to the other. I love that because it feels so connected like everyone in the room is connected. Kind of like all animals are connected by the circle of life. " Amytville Horror." That is probably Jade's favorite movie ever not so much mine. It's okay I won't be paying very much attention.

" Jade stop, Jason is home." I whisper because Jade's hands are creeping up my thighs higher and higher by the second. "Oh come on. He hasn't left his room once all night." She kisses my neck but she still hasn't removed her hand. " Just say stop when he comes." " That's the thing JadeI won't wanna stop." She chuckles and moves her hand to play with my hair. Jade and I have had sex, several times. It's amazing every timebut I can't risk Jason or my mom finding out. I've already been lectured by both of them. Plus it's special no one else needs to know. Well Tori and Andre know but that was an accident. I fall asleep during the movie. Jadewakes me up and walks me to my room I want her to sleep with me but there are rules. She will sleep on the couch as usual but she does tuck me in and kiss me goodnight. Stupid rules I'd sleep so much better with her beside me.

_The Next Morning_

It is seven in the morning. I always get up earlier than Jadeso I walk down stairs to find my mom making breakfast. " Morning." I say s little too loud. " Catrina, Jade is still sleeping. Good Morning. Do you want some french toast?" My moms voice always sounds serious but also very loving I don't know how she achieves this tone. " Mhm. Is Jason awake?" My mom shakes her head he must have stayed up all night playing with his xbox360 thats the only time he sleeps in. All of us Valentines are early risers well except for Kristy she sleeps till noon most weekends unless she has a cheerleading thing to do. Mom and I talk about how our Friday night was while we eat our french toast which taste so good. I wonder if unicorns eat french toast most likely not I think they would like more color like fruity pebbles.

After breakfast I go upstairs to find that Jason is awake. I go in his room with him because I have nothing to do till Jade wakes up.

" Good Morning!" I yell since I'm upstairs and I can't wake up Jade.

" Mornin." He draws out lazily.

" Jade is asleep so I"m bored." I lay on his bed to look at the ceiling.

" Well lets go downstairs to wake up Jade." He say putting a shirt on that actually matches his pajama bottoms that have little skulls on them.

Jason does wake up Jade by sitting on her legs and singing. " Jade needs to wake up, she sleeps way to late." It irritates her and she nails him across the head with a pillow but he just gets up to go eat breakfast. Jade sits up " Why is your brother waking me up at this ungodly hour?" I smile. " I was bored." She groans and puts the covers back over her head. Jason yells from the kitchen "Jade get out of those covers or else I will go get my water gun." On cue Jade sits up. I kiss her and she pulls me down onto the couch. We lay there for a few minutes but then Jason says we need to get ready because he is taking us out today.


End file.
